superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Sweetheart Candy
Hero is not yet released and subject to change Candy has travelled Crystalia far and wide, from ~ alongside Glimmerdusk Rangers to studying the ~ of the healers of Celestia. Along the way Candy picked up many useful skills; even the most ~ spill their secrets at her wit and charm. Candy always ~ this knowledge to aid her fellow adventurers, often being the first to come to the side of a fallen companion. Stats *'Type:' Human Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Emerald *'Abilities:' Have a Heart *'Unique Actions:' Love Arrow, Flutter Eyelashes *'Potions:' Heart Fountain *'Movement Points:' 7 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Strength:' 2B *'Armor:' 2R (Defense) *'Willpower:' 3B *'Dexterity: '''3B (Missile: 8) *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 1 '''Gameplay' Stats: '''Candy has average offense of 3B DEX and above average defense of 2R ARM. She has above average 7 movement. Her Have a Heart allows her to use Hearts on offensive actions even if they fail. '''Abilities: Love Arrow is a support action with range 8 that forces the enemy model to make a basic offensive action controlled by Candy. This is best used on monsters with high offense and inflict status effects such as elites and bosses. Make sure to account for situational buffs, such as Mob, Pile-on, etc. You may want the affected monster to target another monster with Backlash or Spongy. Note in Arcade, as monsters do not roll dice, these attacks may automatically hit, but also do not cause Critical Success. Likewise, as it is the monster making the attack roll, the heroes do not benefit from any Hearts or Potions that are rolled. As a result, Love Arrow loses value as Candy improves her offense since she will potentially have higher offense than monsters or will want to take advantage of her Have a Heart ability . Flutter Eyelashes is a Wave 1 DEX vs WILL support action that inflicts Hex and Immobile. Candy only has average starting DEX so Flutter Eyelashes may have trouble hitting monsters depending on their WILL. Arcade monsters do not have WILL and typically have higher ARM, making it even tougher for Candy to use this ability. However, it deals two strong status effects, which can render most monsters ineffective on their next turn if the heroes can get out of range or reduce their offense. Candy will typically not want to be in melee to use Wave 1 attacks as a ranged hero so Flutter Eyelashes will typically be used defensively when the Consul engages the heroes rather than the heroes pushing forward. Potion: Heart Fountain is an emergency potion that allows every Hero to roll 4B and Heal 1 for each heart they roll. 4B will typically have ~51% chance to Heal 1+. As it affects all heroes, the hero that needs the healing doesn't necessarily need to use the potion. As this is a Heal action, it may be used to remove Wounds and status effects. Unlike Regenerate, '''Heart Fountain has less potential to heal multiple wounds since it requires rolling Hearts instead of Stars, but it can remove status effects, affects all Heroes, does not require the hero to first be wounded, is an emergency potion, and only costs 1 potion compared the typical 2 potion cost of Regenerate. '''Strategy: '''Sweetheart Candy is a Debuffer Controller Healer ranged DEX hero. Candy will typically use '''Love Arrow to force monsters to attack each other initially until she improves her offense to wound monsters on her own or her party needs her healing. If she gets focused, she can use Flutter Eyelashes and her above average movement to disengage. Heart Fountain '''should be kept in supply and used when needed to heal the entire party. '''Equipment/Buffs: '''Candy increases her offense with DEX and defense with ARM. She will prefer Blue DEX to increase her offense since '''Have a Heart '''still allows her to provide Healing even if she fails her attack, but also consider she will not be able to generate her own potions without Red or Green DEX. Consider giving her additional potion capacity to use '''Heart Fountain multiple times during the Consul turn. As a Healer, she will often be focused and will need to focus on some ARM to improve her defense. Limitations: '''Candy has a high potential for healing between '''Have a Heart and Love Fountain, but both are RNG based so if she and her party rolls 0 Hearts, they receive no healing. She has no AOE and can be easily overwhelmed even with her debuffs since monsters will activate more often and remove their status effects. Love Arrow has situational value since it can be used to make strong monsters defeat weaker monsters, but these are generally not the monsters the heroes have trouble defeating. Likewise, the Consul can position his monsters to avoid each other's basic attack or spawn monsters that are reliant on unique actions instead of basic attacks. Candy has very little offense so if the party is doing well and do not require healing, she cannot help them press their advantage. Party: Sweetheart Candy can fill the Healer DEX role in a party. She is reliant on her party to fill the Blaster and AOE role. Heart Fountain scales with the size of the party and Love Arrow scales with the monsters in play so she is suited to larger parties although this can reduce how often she activates to take advantage of Have a Heart. Available Through * Sweetheart Candy Expansion __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Heroes